The Doctors and The Daleks
by NerdyGoodies
Summary: The 11th Doctor and Clara are refueling in London, But strange things start to happen to the pair...
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

**_What? What? What?!_**

It was a normal day on the T.A.R.D.I.S with the Doctor and Clara. The usual skipping past Wednesdays, Thursday afternoons and Sundays. With the Doctor running around pulling leavers, and pushing buttons. Clara sat down on one of the chairs in the consol room, giggling at the Doctor and his horrid skills at driving the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Doctor, what are we doing?" Clara looked confused, "I mean, we've been here for more than 20 minutes, Shouldn't we be sprinting down corridors and battling monsters?" The Doctor sighed and explained.

"She needs to refuel - I'm going to a rift so we can." The Doctor pushed one last button and the moaning sound of the T.A.R.D.I.S started.

"You shouldn't leave the breaks on Doctor, that's why the consol keeps catching on fire, plus you need some sub-atomic fuel for the breaks and steering." Clara was shocked at what she said. "Doctor, I know everything about my past lives, how?"

"Simple Really" The Doctor replied "Since we're near a rift in space and time, the time winds are very powerful, and your real body is scattered in the time winds, so if we stay here for more than 3 days, which is how long it takes the T.A.R.D.I.S to refuel, you will remember everything about every single one of your lives!"

"Jolly, well then, I'm starving, how about some food? I'm kind of tired of soufflés." Clara yawned and looked at her phone, now with a new, 'Any time period or place in the universe calling thing'. "So how about fish n' chips? It's not far so the queue is short."

"I do love some chips!" The Doctor and Clara walked out of the T.A.R.D.I.S"

**In the T.A.R.D.I.S 4 years ago.**

"Oi Doctor! Why have we stopped?" Rose asked the younger Doctor.

"Nothing really, The T.A.R.D.I.S just needs to refuel so we can get something to eat, go window shopping, that sort of thing for about three days. The Bane of me…" The 10th Doctor sighed. "Well then, Let-s-s" The Doctor started to fade. "Rose! Take this! And Remember, Point and press!" The 10th Doctor tossed Rose his sonic screwdriver.

**The Doctor and Clara 4 Years after**

Before the Doctor can Clara could step out of the T.A.R.D.I.S a strange gentleman appeared right in front of them.

"Oi! What are you to doing in my T.A.R.D.I.S?" The 10th Doctor examined them both.

"Ah, you must be number 10! I remember you, and Rose, Martha, Donna, and..." The 11th Doctor looked like he was disgusted. "And Captain Jack Harkness…"

"Looks like then we'll be leaving now Clara!" The Doctor pushed 10 out of the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"But Doctor, Doesn't he need our help, and the T.A.R.D.I.S still hasn't been charging for even a hour yet!" Clara was confused.

"Eh, He's me! Match-Stick man over there can help himself. We're going to another rift."

"Doctor!"

"Clara!"

Clara was getting annoyed - she didn't understand why he was leaving himself. Then the WOOSH sound of the T.A.R.D.I.S started, but then stopped.

"See I told you the snog box needs more time to recharge!"

"Don't call her a snog box Clara."

"I just did."

"Well stop. You're hurting her feelings - She was a person once too."

"No she wasn't"

"Yes she was, as living… living… and insane… as Time Lords come!"

"You mean, Time Lords took other Time Lords and turned them into machines? Wow."

"No! Ugh it's complicated…"

"Everything with you is always complicated."

The Doctor and Clara heard a knock on the T.A.R.D.I.S'S door.

"Eh, Could you let me in Doctor? Captain Jack is here and he's running towards me!" the 10th Doctor sounded nervous.

"CLARA OPEN THOSE DOORS!"

"What Why?!" Clara saw the look on The Doctor's face. It was his 'Do-it-now-or-we're-all-in-deep-trouble' face. Clara opened them. The 10th Doctor ran inside and slammed the doors behind him.

"Ah, you redecorated?" The 10th Doctor asked.

"Yes I did" The 11th Doctor asked proudly

"I don't like it."

"You wouldn't"

"Doctor-s" Clara was confused, again, "Okay, well then."

"Wait what year is it…" The 10th Doctor trailed off.

"Clara Oswin Oswald" the 11th Doctor said cutting off Clara. "Time Lady, Human, Dalek, ect. Oh, and its 2014."

"TIME LADY? DALEK? Human. ECT?" The 10th Doctor took out his spare Screw Driver and pointed it at Clara.

"What?" Clara had a 'Yes, be Scared of me' look on her face.

"2014? IT WAS 2010 LAST TIME I CHECKED!" The 10th Doctor looked like he was going to burst. "This is too much, I'm going outside." 10 was going to about to open the doors.

"Jack." The 11th mentioned.

"Well we're stuck in here I guess" The 10th Sighed and sat in a chair. "I have lots of questions."

"Well I go first." Clara stated. "Who's Captain Jack Harkness?"

_I Hope you guys enjoyed and leave a suggestion on what you want to happen next in the story. I know what I think I want to do, but I want you guys to have a say in this too._

_Bai fo now mai hommies ~Nerd _**3**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**What About Rose?**_

The Doctors listened to Jack pounding on the Door.

"DOCTOR LET ME IN! DOCTOR... Doctor..."

"Shut up Harkness!" 10 yelled.

"So Doctor, Who is he?" Clara asked the irritated Doctors.

"Eh, No one much, Just Don't let him say hello too you..." 11 yawned.

"Well, I used to travel with him when I was my 9th regeneration... But I thought he would forget about me by now... Its been like 500 years." 10 stated to the intrigued Clara. There was more pounding on the T.A.R.D.I.S door. "You know, I would love to see how that looks outside to normal human eyes. Jack just pounding on the door, 'Doctor Doctor!'" 10 chuckled.

"He sounds cute, I'm going to let him in, move it chinny." Clara pushed 11 out of the way and unlocked the door, The Other Doctors still in shock about what the hell just happened, just stood there. "Hello there! I'm Clara Oswin Oswald, That's 10 and over there is 11." Clara smiled and Jack smirked.

"Well hello there, Clara, where's Rose?" Jack pat Clara on the head and pushed her aside. "Well Doctor! Hello there! I see you found that 11 dude to replace me hm? And nice redecoration!" Jack said hello too 11. "So 11 what's your real name? I'm-"

11 sighed. "Jack, This is my T.A.R.D.I.S. 10 over there is my past regeneration. And Clara, I told you not too let him in here!" 11 sighed again.

"Oh Really? Well Doctor nice re-decoration. And you two are here why?" Jack asked.

"Some Timey-Wimey thing, You wouldn't understand Harkness. 10 gazed at the wall.

"Well then, where's Rose?" Jack accused the Doctor. "Oh, You left her on alone on a T.A.R.D.I.S trip to appending doom? Sounds like you."

"ROSE!" both the Doctors shouted at once and started pushing buttons on the console.

"We're coming for you!"

**Sorry for the late short chapter! I'm really lazy and just didn't feel like writing today. Well remember too R&R!**

_ ~Nerd =3_


End file.
